My Personal Hell
by peachakia elf
Summary: Fuji seems to be just another pretty-faced new student, Ryoma thinks not, there's something much more dangerous dwelling and he's out to figure it, because there's something very attractive about the dark side…dating a demon? Pure hell. FujiRyo
1. prologue: GOLDEN&cerulean

**This is the rewritten version of this chapter, this story was written quite a long time ago and I never picked it up after writing the first chapter. There's added context to this chapter so do reread.**

**_This story is based on Shadows by Amy Meredith, the first series of events will be the same but will change later on. (Sorry about not putting a copyright, thanks to Guest for reminding me.)_**

_The eyes that stared at him stood out vividly against the dark of the empty space, he felt a shift in the space but before he could register anything, the dark enveloped in choking hold-_

Ryoma thrummed his fingers against thigh, staring at the changing of channels occurring on the television screen. "Akaya, would you stop changing the channels?" Ryoma said, his gaze turning to his friend seated next to him. "Also, get your feet off my lap," Ryoma added, glaring.

Akaya swung his legs off the couch, "It's not like there's something to watch," Akaya said. He paused his attack on the remote control, stopping it on a show about demons.

"Not like you would know, you're changing it so quickly," Ryoma said.

"Not like you're going to even watch it," Akaya shot back. "Touche," Ryoma said, a smirk playing on his lips.

They ceased bantering as Yukimura entered the room with a metallic tray of square pan pizza, home-made. Ryoma would have asked why didn't they just order some, but he hadn't wanted yet another lecture about how greasy and unhealthy it would be.

"About time," Akaya said, grinning, then promptly stopped grinning as Yukimura glared at him, "You're more than welcome to make your own food next time," Yukimura said, "since you're so impatient."

"He's just thinking with his stomach, like usual," Ryoma said.

"Shut up," Akaya grumbled, blowing a piece of his seaweed hair away from his face.

"Anyways," Yukimura smoothly interrupted them before they could go on, "A new person has arrived on this quaint little island," he said, frowning.

"What's his deal then?" Ryoma asked, wanting to know the source of his frown.

"It's nothing just a little peculiar,, it's just like he suddenly dropped into here, no trace that he was anywhere before now," Yukimura said, it was weird because nobody new ever came here that wasn't a family member, it only happened a couple of times, "Also, Atobe is coming back."

Ryoma groaned. Atobe was probably the most vain, narcissistic, person he ever had the displeasure of meeting in his life, the worst part was he had good reason to be, and the guy made well sure everyone knew it. He was rich, and Ryoma loathed admitting it but, he was handsome, and his family ran in the same circles that Yukimura's did. Which meant it was one of those important circles.

Ryoma wondered why he would even come back, he made his dislike of the island clear to everybody, his daddy has probably forced him to come back after one of his scandals or something.

"At least this is going to be interesting," Akaya said, grinning, "The mysterious, tall, dark, handsome new guy, and the rich boy coming back means there has to be something going on."

"I don't think his going to fit into the description you gave him," Yukimura said, smiling, "He's one of those pretty-boy types."

Akaya was about to open his mouth, but Ryoma interrupted, "Think about who's in the room before you say what you're about to." Ryoma was sure it would be something along the lines of, 'oh, not another pretty boy.' Yukimura would probably murder him during the night.

Akaya might've paled a bit after he came to the realization that he would've went to his doom with his words.

**x**

Ryoma sat at his desk, looking bored, for some reason he had decided to come to class early, and he already regretted it.

"Hello," someone called out from the seat behind him. Ryoma whirled around in shock, turning his gaze falling on a frail-looking boy with his eyes closed.

Ryoma hadn't even noticed that the boy was sitting behind him, and he felt uneasy about that fact, just how long exactly had the guy been there?

"Fuji Syuusuke," the boy said, his eyes still closed and his lips titled upwards in a serene smile. "Echizen Ryoma," Ryoma introduced himself back, smirking.

The students suddenly started to rush in, all extremely late, and the teacher followed after a few minutes as the bell rang to indicate the start of class.

**x**

Around the end of class, Ryoma felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, somebody was staring at him rather intently. He turned around, his golden eyes clashing with bright cerulean eyes, Fuji's eyes were open and the serene smile replaced by a smirk.

Ryoma turned away his body tensing as he broke the connection just as quickly as it had happened, he shuddered.

Behind him, even though Ryoma could not see him. Fuji chuckled darkly, going unnoticed because of the other noises in the classroom.

Fuji had just found his new project.

**x**

"Akaya," Ryoma called out to boy, "What are you doing standing around looking like a lost puppy?" He wasn't one to initiate conversation but the boy in question did in all honesty look like a lost puppy without the usual red-head boy next to him.

"Shut up," Akaya grumbled, "Bunta didn't come today." He offered as explanation, frowning. It was peculiar, Marui always came to the first day of school without fail in order to wreck havoc upon innocent, unsuspecting people who hadn't yet been warned about him.

"So you're going to come with me to check up on him," Akaya said, suddenly grinning as grabbed Ryoma's arm.

"No way," Ryoma said immediately.

"That's the price you pay for mocking me."

"I was being nice," Ryoma protested. Akaya snorted, Ryoma's definition of the word nice was definitely skewed. "I'll buy you Ponta." A little bribery never hurt.

"You can't bribe me."

"Are you sure about that," Akaya challenged, "I'm going to take you with me either way, so you might as well get something out of it."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "No," All he wanted to do was go back home, and collapse on his bed. Although that Ponta sounded a bit tempting, but still, no.

Akaya starts dragging him not caring for his opinon seeing as how he was bigger in body stature.

And body strength. "Too bad."

Ryoma glared holes into him, as he was being dragged. If only looks could kill, Akaya laughed masking the nervousness in his laughter. Ryoma was sure to get revenge on him later, but he didn't want to visit that place alone. Bunta's mom intimidated him.

He could only hope that they wouldn't end up murdering each other without Yukimura acting as a buffer between them two.

**x**


	2. chapter 1: SHADOWS&minds

"Marui-san, we came to visit," Akaya said, his grin fading when he took in the sight of Marui's mother, her body was slumped, and her eyes tired. She didn't seem to possess any of the strength she usually had.

"Akaya," she said, nodding as greeting. She seemed to be hesitating, wavering on the edge of something before she made her mind up and sighed tiredly before speaking,"You came to see Bunta, right? Things are messy, but I can't explain, you just have to see for yourself."

Ryoma and Akaya glanced at each other, and entered the house. What exactly did she mean _you have to see for yourself_? The question rang through their head.

Ryoma was starting to have a bad feeling about this visit, something just felt wrong and the feeling only grew worse with each step he took.

Akaya led him through the house, and he stopped at a door not bothering to knock and bursted in, "Bunta," Akaya started, then stopped. Marui looked a lot worse than his mom, his usual bouncy red hair, was limp and dull, like it wasn't washed in days. Dark circles surrounded his hazy eyes, and he looked pale. The violent jerk that he gave when Akaya bursted in wasn't a good sign either.

Akaya hesitated for a moment, but then he seemed to decide that continuing with normalcy was better than asking about the dozen lit candles that were scattered around the room, even with the lights were on, and the curtains were drawn back. "So, guess what? Atobe's back, and he's just as arrogant as ever, still seems to think the sun shines out of his ass."

With each word Akaya spoke, the hazy look in Marui's eyes seem to disappear and his eyes seemed to be focusing on Akaya. "Also, we have a new student, surprise right? Total mystery boy, but he's in Ryoma's class, so we can count on him.." He trailed off, staring at Marui.

Marui's brief state of calm had disappeared and now he was clawing at his throat furiously leaving red streaks of blood behind, and he was muttering something. Akaya reached to grab Marui's arm to stop him.

Marui slapped his hand away, "Don't touch _me_," He shouted, his voice cracking. "Contact lets in, I can't let it in, don't you get it?"

Akaya looked hurt, but more confused than hurt, "No I don't," he said, "Tell me." Marui didn't say anything, just fixated his gaze on Ryoma, no longer scratching at his throat.

"Ryoma, get out," Akaya hissed quietly. Ryoma got up, quickly leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

**x**

Akaya was waiting for Bunta to say something, it wasn't in his nature to be patient but he'd wait just this time, since Bunta wasn't in his right state of mind. God, if this was just a prank, he was going to murder him.

"Can you hear it," Marui said, his eyes hazy, not seeming to see what was actually in the room. Not the messy bed, the upturned table, the strewn books, just something faraway.

Akaya stared nervously at Marui, "Hear what?" He asked, confused. "It's already in you, don't you know," Marui hissed.

"What is?" Akaya asked, not receiving a reply. "What do you_ mean_?_" _Marui ignored his question, again, instead just fixating his gaze onto him again, just as he did with Ryoma minutes before.

Marui leaned closer to him, Akaya couldn't understand what Marui was about to do, and then the red-head wrapped his hands over Akaya's throat, digging his nails into flesh beads of blood slid off Akaya's throat to drip onto the floor.

Akaya hissed in pain, quickly scrambling to get the hands off his throat, "The hell, Bunta?" he cursed, familiar temper rising again.

Marui didn't say anything, just gazed at him.

"Goddamn, say something, already," Akaya snapped, his patience gone. Marui's eyes fluttered, and then they opened wider than they should've, his eyes rolling into the back of his head leaving nothing but the white of his eyes. He started screaming, a high loud scream that pierced his ears.

Akaya gazed in shock, unable to do anything, even as he told his body to move, to do something. He couldn't.

**x**

Ryoma stared at the closed door, he had been quiet ever since entering the house because of the nagging feeling in his mind that was telling him to be quiet. So he was, even if it wasn't for that, he probably still would have. Something was really wrong with Marui.. and he'd bet that it wouldn't have a easy solution.

Ryoma frowned, the two had been in there for a while. Then suddenly, a scream came out of the room, and Ryoma slammed the door open.

He stood in shock, before he even had a chance to react, Marui's mother has rushed in, managed to somehow calm down the screaming boy, and now he stared blankly at the walls not reacting to any amount of prodding.

She turned around, and sighed tiredly, "I think it would be better if you two just left for now," she said, ushering them out of the room.

**x**

Couldn't they see what he saw? Marui wondered, keeping his on the shadows that looked like they were moving, no, were moving. He ignored the shadows that moved around the floor, twining around his ankles, like coils of snake.

He couldn't move, he didn't even want to, he felt lethargic, like everything in him had simply seeped out to the shadows that surrounded him, they seemed thicker now to him, darker in color and more _alive._

The murmuring continued all the time, the hisses and the low moans, they grew louder. It scared him, would they overcome the noise of humans in time? Would they take over so he could hear nothing but them, see nothing but them?

**x**

**The first chapter has been rewritten, not sure if there was an alert or not, so just so you know. I've picked up this story, going to be updating regularly now. Please do review, even a short word. **


	3. chapter 3: king&ELECTRICITY

Thanks for the story alerts and the favorites, and my sole reviewer _estepha98. _I'd appreciate it if you made an effort to review, even if it's just a couple of words. Reviews inspire me to write, so it's a bit disheartening when nobody does. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

..

Ryoma sighed, flipping his phone to check for any new messages. He was surprised to see that he didn't have any new messages seeing as how Akaya had chosen to skip school today. Then again, Akaya was probably still shaken up by the visit yesterday.

He was about shut his phone down, but then looked up as a shadow fell upon him, and Ryoma felt like groaned loudly at the realization of who was in front of him. "Atobe," Ryoma said curtly.

"Hello, Echizen," Atobe started, smirking. "It's nice to see that you dropped that_ appalling_ nickname." He wrinkled his nose.

"I haven't, Monkey King," Ryoma said, irritation rising, it was the usual that accompanied him whenever Atobe opened his mouth. "I was just trying my hand at saying your name, seeing as how your gaggle of fans aren't with you to call it out."

Atobe's smirk dropped for a second, before coming backing full force, "Well, you don't like crowds so I thought I'd grace you with my presence without my adoring fans."

"God forbid you ever stop being so _modest_," Ryoma muttered under his breath angrily. "While I don't understand what modesty has to do with this matter, but modesty is another of one my brilliant traits, yes."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "So, why have you decided to grace me with your presence?" He asked, sounding a bit disgusted.

"I don't want to work with such a commoner in History class," Atobe said.

"And? What do I have to do with that?" Ryoma said, he wished Atobe would just get to the point. "So now you're going to be my partner," Atobe said, "You did what?" Ryoma hissed.

"I've gotten permission from the teacher, so you don't have to worry."

"That's not the problem, what gave you the idea that I wanted to work with you?" Ryoma responded, irked. He felt a faint buzzing in his hand, and looked down to see the phone turning off by itself.

"Who wouldn't?" Atobe asked, as if the whole idea was utterly absurd. "I'll send you the details of the topic we'll be working on." Atobe left the room, waving a hand in goodbye.

Ryoma was left staring at the retreating back, that arrogant bastard, was it possible to get any more infuriating than Atobe already was?

The bell rang.

Ryoma sighed again.

**x**

Ryoma had ended up leaving English class excusing himself to the bathroom, after the teacher had decided to give him detention for not paying attention in her class, even if he already knew all the material that was being covered in class.

He was irritated by the fact he had to stay after school and probably endure his old man's mocking lecture on how he should be paying attention. Ryoma put his hands under the flowing water, hissing in pain when he realized how hot the water actually was. Who was the moron who decided to put on the heat for water?

Then the lights flickered, once, twice, before going out. Ryoma was left standing in a dark bathroom, since when did the lights in this school ever go off? Especially all at the same time, unless it was a black out.

He left the room to check, but surprisingly, all the lights outside the bathroom were on.

**X**

Ryoma stared at his phone, he had tried putting it in to charge, but with no success, the phone was completely fried. Dead. He had barely even used it today.

Ryoma gave up on his laptop a while before this, while trying to send Akaya a file of their work, that Akaya probably wouldn't do, the laptop seized up, and fried just as his phone did.

He frowned, the smell of charcoal invading his nostrils. Ryoma poked his head out of the room, and yelled down the hall, "Are you trying to cook again?"

Nanjiroh appeared, grinning, "What do you think? You're old man can't cook a meal or two?"

"No, he can't," Ryoma said blandly, "Where's Nanako?" Nanako, his cousin was the one who cooked most of the meals in the house. If it wasn't for her, they'd probably live on takeout.

"She's busy doing college stuff, not like you, lazing around the house," Nanjiroh said, teasingly.

Ryoma sent him a deadpan stare, "Look who's talking," he said. Nanjiroh laughed, "So uncute."

"I'm going to Akaya's," Ryoma said, "You can eat your piece of charcoal by yourself."

"It's not charcoal, it's food," Nanjiroh protested. "My food is more edible than yours, don't try to cook anymore, old man," Ryoma said.

"You?" Nanjiroh said in disbelief, then started laughing. "Nice one, Ryoma."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Then he added "At least my food won't take me to my grave yours is going to give you a heart attack one day."

"When you grow up you'll have the refined taste that I do, boy," Nanjiroh said. "Yeah, yeah," Ryoma said, waving a hand.

"I'm leaving now," Ryoma said, starting the process of putting on his shoes.

"Take care, you brat."

"Old man.." Ryoma said, stopping. "What?" Nanjiroh asked, pausing in perusal of a gravure magazine he had pulled out of nowhere.

Ryoma paused, then shook his head like he was changing his mind, "I'm telling Nanako you're reading these magazines again," he said, smirking. He slipped out of the door, the last thing heard was his father's, "Males are supposed to stick together, brat!"

**x**

**Hope you liked it, and please do review. **


End file.
